Accidents Happen
by Graykiss
Summary: A seemingly good day goes haywire when Shilo accidentally breaks some of Graverobber's most prized possessions and he almost destroys her house. What good can possibly come out of these events? GRILO.


**Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with the movie REPO! The Genetic Opera, Darren Lynn Bousman, Terrance Zdunich, Darren Smith, Anthony Stewart Head, Alexa Vega, Sarah Brightman, Paul Sorvino, Bill Moseley, Ogre, Paris Hilton... I'm sure you get the drift.**

_Author's Note: I haven't posted anything on fanfiction for over two years. Wow. I mean, I go on the website everyday, so it doesn't seem like it's been that long. Anyway, here's something I found in one of my journals when I was cleaning my room the other day. It's just something I wrote in History class this year, so it isn't that great, but oh, well. I hope you enjoy it anyway!_

Accidents Happen

GraveRobber sighed contentedly as he made his way into the house he shared with his friend Shilo Wallace. He'd been in a good mood all day, which was probably why he had gotten his harvesting done quicker than he usually did. He couldn't figure out why he was in such a good mood, but he decided not to question it and focus his attention on whipping something up to fill his empty stomach.

He began rummaging through the fridge, trying to decide what to make for supper. He wasn't the greatest chef in the world by any means, but since Shilo's experience with cooking was limited to adding extra salt and pepper to her dinner, his amateur culinary skills would have to suffice. Just as GraveRobber picked out a package of bacon which was supposed to have expired the day before (though he assumed it was still safe to eat) and put it on the frying pan, a crash sounded from upstairs.

"Fuck!" he heard Shilo say angrily. Being unaccustomed to hearing such a word come from his sweet, little Shilo's mouth, his interest was piqued, and he made his way up the stairs and to the bathroom, where he thought the crash had come from.

He knocked on the door. "Kid?"

There was a pause. "Everything's fine!" she called.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid, kid. I heard the crash. Just open the damn door." He waited for a minute. The door didn't open. He pressed his ear to the door. He could hear nothing, and assumed that Shilo had stopped moving around and was waiting for him to leave. He started to get irritated. "I'm opening the door, kid," he called to her. As soon as he opened the bathroom door, his mood plummeted.

GraveRobber crossed his arms and glared at Shilo. "What the hell...?"

Shilo looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was uncharacteristically soft. "I really didn't want you to find out this way." She stepped aside to give him a clear view of the damage.

"Kid, how could you?" he said, his voice full of disbelief.

"I don't know!" she cried, running a hand through her wig. She glanced up at him with a nervous expression. "I mean, I'm usually much more careful than this."

His eyes narrowed at her in suspicion. "What do you mean, 'usually'?"

"Well, you see, I've done this before. I mean," she added at his incredulous look, "I get bored sometimes, waiting for you to come home from your harvest and all. So, one day, I just decided to... experiment."

"With my stuff?" His voice was dangerously low.

"Yes." She didn't know what else to say. "Please, GraveRobber, it was an accident. You know it was an accident, and you know I won't do it again."

"Silly kid," he said, almost teasingly, and Shilo began to relax. "I don't know why I'm so surprised. You're always pushing the limits, aren't you? Testing the boundaries, seeing how far you can go before you cross the line..." He let out a little chuckle, but his face grew serious less than ten seconds later. Then, in a much louder voice, he exclaimed, "Do you realize what you've done?"

Shilo flinched. "I said I was sorry! I mean, this stuff is replaceable."

"Damn it," GraveRobber muttered as he knelt down. He picked up one of the items on the floor. "Do you have any idea what this is?"

"It's eyeshadow," she replied, looking confused. "Well, it used to be before I knocked your makeup box off the counter," Shilo added with a wince.

"Yes, eyeshadow. Kid, this stuff is rare now."

"No, it isn't." Shilo was getting more and more confused by the minute. "I own a bit of it myself."

GraveRobber sighed. "Then why did you want to use my makeup?"

"Well, yours lasts longer than mine. My makeup is old and cheap. Whenever I needed more, Dad would pick up some for me. I know now that he just stole it from his... patients." She shuddered involuntarily. "I always wondered why the makeup seemed to have been used before."

"Kid, this isn't the same as the cheap versions you can buy for a dollar that only lasts five hours. Read the label." He picked up a newly emptied container of powder foundation and handed it to her.

She read the name out loud. "I don't recognize this name," she said as she handed the container back to him.

"Of course you don't. It doesn't exist anymore," he said with a snort. "GeneCo bought out the company, along with many other large cosmetic chains. I mean, who needs makeup when you can get GeneCo to permanently tattoo your makeup on?" He laughed mirthlessly. "As you probably guessed, I got this stuff when I was involved with Amber Sweet. During the times when she wasn't able to provide her usual payment for Zydrate, she would give me makeup instead. Obviously, I can't do that anymore."

Shilo was upset. "I'm really sorry," she repeated. "You can share my makeup now, if you'd like."

"Yours doesn't work as well, remember?" he reminded her. "Besides, I have some extras in my room. I put some in the drawer for safekeeping."

She stared at him incredulously for a moment, then swatted him on the arm. "You bastard! You had me thinking that I had..."

He let out a genuine laugh this time. "Kid, you did ruin half of my stash. You'd be pretty pissed, too," he said. "Besides," he added, a mischievous glint in his eye, "you're fun to tease."

"Oh, you...!" Shilo leaned over to hit his arm again, but she stopped and froze in mid-swing. "Do you... do you smell something burning?"

GraveRobber frowned and sniffed. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh, shit."

o-O-o-o

"Thank God you didn't start a major fire in here," Shilo muttered as she finished scrubbing the kitchen counters. "Another minute and the flames would have really spread."

He groaned. "Tell me about it, kid." Then, as he scrubbed the smoke from the cupboards, he said, "I guess this makes us even now, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"You broke my makeup box and spilled my makeup all over the floor, and I burned a package of bacon."

"That doesn't make us even!" Shilo said indignantly.

"You're right. All I did was burn three dollars worth of strips of processed meat, and you ruined the makeup that I acquired through about forty Zydrate deals. You still need to make it up to me," GraveRobber told her.

"That isn't fair! I apologized. Besides, you could have burned down my house!"

He grinned at her. "But I didn't burn your house down," he reminded her. "And I live here, too, you know. It isn't just your house anymore, kid."

"Shilo."

"What?"

"Call me Shilo. I'm not a kid. I'm eighteen. I'm an adult now."

"So you are." Silence filled the room. The playful banter that had been taking place between the two a mere minute ago had disappeared.

Shilo moved closer to him. "GraveRobber," she began, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, ki – Shilo?"

She leaned in as if she were about to give him a kiss on the cheek, but moved closer to his ear at the last minute. "Apologize," she whispered.

He leaned back and sucked in a breath. Had she been trying to...? "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You never apologized."

He let out a long, slow sigh. "You're right, Shilo. All right, I'll humour you. About the bacon and nearly burning down the house; I'm sor –"

She cut him off by placing her mouth on his.

A few seconds later, GraveRobber moved his head back and stared at her. "Kid?" he said, dazed.

She shook her head. "I'm not a kid, remember?"

A mischievous grin slowly formed on his face. "Yeah, Shilo? Prove it."

Shilo stared at him with a puzzled look on her face at first, then smiled as the realization dawned on her. "With pleasure, GraveRobber," she said with a smirk. At that, he scooped her up in his arms and ran to her bedroom, their laughter sounding down the hallway.

End.


End file.
